A Few More Hours
by Dr. Red Rose
Summary: Maura wakes up before Jane the morning after Their first time together and Rizzles fluffy goodness ensues. Established Rizzles


**A Few More Hours**

**Summary: **Maura wakes up before Jane the morning after their first time. Fluffy teeth rotting goodness ensues.

**A/N: **So...I did a thing...beware the fluff…lots and lots of fluff.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

It was a peaceful Sunday morning in the Beacon Hill home as sunlight streamed through the second story bedroom window and onto the faces of the bed's occupants. Maura was the first to awaken and couldn't help but smile when she felt the warm body wrapped around her. Waking up next to her girlfriend was a regular occurrence for Maura over the two weeks since they started dating but today was different. Today was the first morning that she woke up completely nude next to an equally naked Detective Jane Rizzoli, the first of many she hoped. When the M.E. opened her eyes her smile only grew. Yes, last night's plans of movies and pizza had lead to _so _much more and turned out _so _much better than either party had hoped. Jane was lying on her back with her arms wrapped tightly around Maura, their legs tangled together and Maura's head resting comfortably on Jane's chest. It was moments like this that Maura loved best, scarce times of quiet where the couple could just _be_. She craned her head up to look at Jane's sleeping face and took a moment to study her detective. Wild black curls were splayed across the pillow; the angular face she had come to know better than her own was relaxed and peaceful and a small smile graced the other woman's lips. The Doctor continued to rake her eyes downward and let out a small gasp when she laid eyes on the large mark she hadn't realized she left on the Detective's neck. What where they going to do about _that. _They hadn't told anyone about their relationship yet and Maura knew from experience that no amount of make-up would hide a hickey like that. Maura's shock was quickly replaced with a smug satisfaction and a sense of pride, Jane was her's and now everyone would know it. She liked the idea of that; no beat cops hitting on Jane or bar sleaze trying to pick her up at the Robber. Yes, she definitely liked that idea. She might even have to mark Jane a few more times before they went back to work on Monday.

The blonde looked over at the clock and her eyes widened, it was 10:30. Angela would be coming over to start the prep for Sunday family dinner soon and the dynamic duo needed to be up and presentable before the matriarch arrived in order to prevent suspicion. As Maura attempted to free herself from her girlfriends grasp the sheet covering them slid down and she noted that it turns out she wouldn't have to further mark the brunet later. Apparently Maura had gotten carried away in her passion last night, because sprinkled across her lover's clavicle, chest, biceps and tones stomach-and she would bet there were more hidden by the sheet resting across Jane's hips-were numerous love bites of various size and color. Maura couldn't help the grin that spread across her face; Jane certainly wouldn't be wearing tank tops to work this week. The M.E. slid out of bed and let out a satisfied hum as she stretched; feeling a delicious ache in every inch of her body. She grabbed Jane's Property of BPD athletics shirt off the floor and slid on some underwear before walking back over to her girlfriend's peacefully sleeping form, placed a gentle kiss on her lips and exiting the bedroom.

She made her way to the kitchen to find Bass staring at the refrigerator with Jo Friday lying on top of his shell. Maura quickly let Jo outside to do her business and set out breakfast for both pets while deciding what to make for her and Jane. She had just let Jo back in and finished pouring two mugs of "coffee porn" as Jane called it when she felt two familiar arms wrap around her waist and a head bury itself in her neck.

"You're not in bed." A muffled, sleep-filled voice complained. Causing Maura to let out a chuckle.

"Good Morning to you too, Darling."

"_Why_ are you not in bed?" Was the muffled reply.

"Because you're Mother will be her in one hour and seven minutes to start preparations for tonight's dinner."

"Not a good enough reason to be up this early, Maur."

"Its 10: 53, this is sleeping in; even for you, Jane." Maura pulled out of the warm embrace and made her way over to the pantry to retrieve the ingredients to make breakfast. She didn't even make it back to the counter before the arms where back and warm breath ghosted across her ear.

"I don't know about you doctor, but last night was the best night of my life and I didn't end up getting much sleep, so pardon me for wanting to spend a few more hours resting with the woman I love in my arms." Maura let out a sigh at the feeling of soft kisses being trailed down her neck and groaned when Jane began sucking and nipping at the skin where her neck and shoulder met. Maura melted into Jane's arms trying to gather her resolve.

"We really should be getting showered and dressed incase Angela stops by earlier than planned, Jane." Maura whispered closing her eyes.

"Shower you say?" Jane husked into Maura's ear, making the blonde shudder. "Are you suggesting we shower together, Doctor Isles? Hmmm, I approve."

Maura turned around to face the brunette and lightly smacked her arm. "That's not what I meant and you know it."

Jane smiled and buried her face in her girlfriend's neck. "I know, I just can't help it. I've spent so long not being able to touch you and kiss you and hold you, that now that I can...I just can't seem to get enough. You may have bitten off more than you can chew when you said yes to that date Maur."

Maura pulled back with a sultry smirk on her face. "Oh Jane, I know exactly what you mean. I've wanted to be with you for so long and now that you're finally mine..." She lightly trailed her fingers over the hickey on Jane's neck. "I don't think I can get enough of you either." She finished as she leaned up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to Jane's in a loving kiss, her hands instantly tangling in her love's hair.

The brunet responded by pulling Maura as close as humanly possible by the hips and leaning down so it wasn't such a stretch for the blonde. She kissed back just as passionately and didn't hesitate to graze her tongue along Maura's plump bottom lip, giving it a slight nip, begging for entrance. Maura eagerly parted her lips allowing Jane's tongue to dance with her's and explore the already memorized territory. Unable to keep her hands in one place Maura slid them down Jane's chest and under her shirt to stretch dexterous fingers over sculpted abs. Jane let out a whimper as Maura gently scratched down the taunt muscles and reached down to cup Maura's ass in response. When it became impossible to breathe Jane slowly pulled back and rested her forehead against Maura's, both trying to regulate their breathing.

"Will you please-_please _come back to bed now?" Jane begged in a hoarse whisper. Maura closed her eyes trying to clear her mind of the fog that had taken over.

"Jane, your mother will be over soon, we can't be busy having sex when she-"

"No," Jane cut her off, bringing a hand up to gently stroke Maura's cheek until the blonde opened her eyes. Jane turned on her patented Jane Rizzoli Puppy Dog Eyes. "Not for sex, I just want to hold you and rest for a while. Just let me hold you. _Please?"_

Maura couldn't help but smile at the pouting brunette and decided to tease her a bit. "Who would have thought that big bad Detective Rizzoli would be so desperate for affection behind closed doors? Begging to be cuddled even."

"Only your affection, you're the only one allowed to cuddle me-and if you ever tell anyone I said that I will deny it." Jane placed a tender kiss on Maura's forehead before bringing back 'The Face". "So what do you say? Come back to bed and cuddle Detective Softie?"

Maura pretended to think about it for a moment, she could never resist when Jane looked at her with those big brown puppy dog eyes. "Alright."

"Yeah?" Jane whispered, as she continued to stroke her girlfriend's cheek, a smile growing on her face. The smile she reserved solely for Maura. The smile that made Maura fall in love with the detective in the first place.

"Yeah." Maura whispered back bringing her arms to wrap around Jane's neck as the brunette leaned in and allowed Maura to taste the smile she loved so much. Minutes went by unnoticed by the pair as their lips gently moved together in a perfected rhythm. Jane mover her hand to completely cradle Maura's face while the other pressed into her lower back. Neither moved to deepen the kiss, keeping it slow and loving. Maura eventually pulled back to breathe as Jane peppered her face with light kisses, ending with a loving peck to her forehead.

"So, bed?" Maura asked with a smile that Jane returned instantly.

"Bed." She agreed, quickly moving to sweep Maura up into her arms bridal style and carry her back to the bed that Jane was certain had be made by god himself.

* * *

Angela let's herself in through the back door just before noon and sets her grocery bags full of ingredients for dinner down before reaching for several pots and pans. "So Maura I was thinking that maybe tonight I could teach you how to make my mother's special gnocchi and tiramisu. What do you girls think?"

When no response came from her daughter or the woman who was as good as one she stopped her preparations and looked up. "Janie? Maura?"

Once again no response. Angela quickly checked through several of the rooms of the house before realizing that the girls were probably still in bed and she was hesitant to check the master bedroom for fear of what she might walk in on them doing. Of course she knew about Jane and Maura's budding relationship from the very beginning-a mother always knows-and was ecstatic that her girls had finally pulled their heads out of their asses; but the last thing she wanted was to see the things they did in private. So Angela stood outside the door and listened for any unusual sounds, when she heard nothing at all she slowly slid the door open and peaked inside. What she saw made her heart fell like bursting with happiness; Jane and Maura where laying on their sides facing one another, arms wrapped around each other, Maura's head tucked under Jane's chin and from what she could see with the sheet covering them from the waist down their legs tangled together and smiles on both their faces.

Angela quickly pulled out her phone and snapped a picture of the too cute couple. The sound of the shutter made Jane stir and Angela was afraid she'd woken her daughter and froze but relaxed when Jane gave a small grunt that sounded like a baby bear-just like she did when she was little-shifted slightly and pulled the blonde closer.

Angela goes to shut the door but freezes as the hawk-like eyes of a mother zeros in on Jane's neck. Or more specifically; _the hickey_ on Jane's neck. It was no wonder how it got there and if Angela could see it from this distance then she knew there would be no hiding it unless Jane wore a turtleneck...in the middle of August. The older woman placed a hand over her mouth to smother her laughter as she shut the bedroom door. She was willing to give the girls a few more hours rest while she started on dinner, after all they would need it for all the explaining they would have to do to their friends and family at dinner.

* * *

**A/N: **So yeah. I'm not going to be paying for anyone's dental bills if the sweetness and fluff rotted you teeth out. Once again something I found hiding in my computer that I wrote forever ago.

I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading and feel free to drop a review to let me know what you think. :)

-Doc


End file.
